


Save Everything

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold always tries to save anything and everything. Puppies and kittens were no exclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Everything

Harold always tries to save anything and everything. Puppies and kittens were no exclusion.

-:-

“Oh, Mr. Reese. Just look at them.” Finch sighed, looking in from the window of the pet store, watching as blind kittens scrambled about the small cage and fat puppies whined for love in tiny enclosures. John found himself suddenly standing in the middle of the pet store with a checkbook and Finch hovering over all the cages, picking up every animal he could get his hands on. “They need saving.”

There was no problem paying with all the supplies, the bedding, food and sexual safety of the puppies and kittens.

John really didn’t want to deal with tiny creatures under foot, imaging Harold’s horror if he ever stepped on one of their precious tails. “Finch, we can’t take them all-” But when the smaller man turned around holding a fat black puppy and two kittens flush against his body and looking innocent and needy-John’s words turned to mush and ran down the floor. Grumbling under his breath, the ex-op helped Harold tuck all the animals into the car, all safe and sound.

And for the next year, the library was overrun with tiny critters meowing and barking. Bear loved it, all the animals converged on the war-dog whenever he sat down and one brown and white kitten always ended up on Finch’s lap.

Eventually he’d talked Finch into letting some people adopt, he’d convinced Carter that she needed a fat spotted puppy and Fusco that he was a cat man, Shaw that she needed some super bad ass cats named Gorge and Ramboo.

Eventually it was down to two cats, and Bear. Finch would _not_ part with the cat siblings, and John didn’t mind them licking his face in the morning.

But nothing would beat Harold’s morning kisses and coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Daww, cute.


End file.
